


Conduite sportive

by malurette



Category: Michel Vaillant (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Car Sex, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, just for fun, not quite porn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics que j'espère sexy  et avec un peu de chance il y en aura pour tous les goûts ?<br/>1ère vignette : Steve/Michel, À toute vitesse. <br/>2ème : Yves/Gabrièle, Banquette arrière. <br/>3ème : Françoise/Michel, Conduite sportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve/Michel - À toute vitesse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Des liens qui se nouent et se dénouent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711947) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Faire l’amour c’est pas Indianapolis !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À toute vitesse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Michel Vaillant  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Steve Warson/Michel Vaillant  
>  **Genre :** un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « Michel Vaillant – Steve/Michel – à toute berzingue (précoce ?) »  
>  sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français (LJ)  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 111

Battre des records de vitesse… derrière un volant, oui : c’est leur travail, leur passion. Mais dans l’intimité, il faudrait voir à éviter ! Mais non, Monsieur l’Américain Viril semble participer à un concours, et le Français moyen manque de romantisme.

\- Argh. Je savais que tu étais un rapide, mais quand même… faire l’amour c’est pas Indianapolis.  
\- Pourtant moi quand je cours le Grand Prix d’Indianapolis je prends mon pied.  
\- Pense plutôt aux Vingt-Quatre Heures du Mans : pas finir le plus vite mais en faire le plus possible, aller plus loin encore dans le temps imparti.  
\- Parce que tu crois que tu as des leçons à me donner ?


	2. Yves/Gabrièle - Banquette arrière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils auront décidément tout fait dans cette voiture !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Banquette arrière  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Michel Vaillant  
>  **Couple :** Gabrièle Spangenberg/Yves Douléac  
>  **Genre :** quickie  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « Michel Vaillant – Yves/Gabrielle – banquette arrière (à la sauvette) »  
> sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français (LJ)  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Tous les endroits qu’ils pourraient choisir pour s’aimer… Rester à l’hôtel, c’est risquer d’être entendus par leurs voisins de chambre, et ensuite se faire chambrer par les collègues : non merci. Quitter l’hôtel pour se chercher un endroit romantique, les journalistes leur tomberont dessus. Maintenant quitter l’hôtel pour aller inspecter leurs voitures, personne n’y trouvera rien à redire, sans doute ?

C’est Gabrièle qui a le plus insisté pour qu’ils tentent leur chance, au grand plaisir de son compagnon plus timide mais amoureux fou ; c’est Yves, avec ses restes d’idées romanesques, qui a eu cette idée :

Les voitures de course d’habitude n’ont qu’une seule place. Celles de rallye, heureusement, disposent d’une banquette arrière. Pour eux qui ont l’habitude d’être aux commandes et si rarement passagers, c’est une découverte.

Bien sûr, c’est exigu, ça manque de place, ils se cognent, ils glissent. Mais pour eux qui ont été des adolescents trop sérieux autrefois, grandis trop vite, et qui une fois adultes se retrouvent considérés éternellement comme des petits jeunes par les anciens de l’équipe, he bien… profiter ainsi de leur jeunesse est un plaisir à peine coupable, et faire ça à la sauvette les amuse plus que ça ne devrait.

\- Je sais ce que tu vaux comme pilote, un volant entre les mains, et tu es formidable... J’ai envie de te découvrir autrement, maintenant.


	3. Françoise/Michel - Conduite dangereuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Non, ça n'est pas le levier de vitesse, ça !!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Conduite dangereuse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Michel Vaillant  
>  **Couple :** Françoise Latour/Michel Vaillant  
>  **Genre :** coquin  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « Michel Vaillant – n’importe quel couple – conduite dangereuse »  
> sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français (LJ)  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Continuité :** quand ils arrêtent de se détester et résolvent leur UST  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Françoise Latour au volant d’une voiture a toujours eu un drôle d’effet sur Michel. D’abord sa conduite casse-cou de jeunette qui ignorait les risques réels de la route : plus effrayante que tout ce qu’il a pu voir au cours des grands prix, ce nouveau type de danger, une fois apprivoisé, est devenu plutôt excitant.   
Plus tard, ayant repris sa place de pilote et l’emmenant avec lui comme passagère, quand leur relation commençait à évoluer, sa simple présence à côté de lui et les nouveaux sentiments qu’elle lui inspirait suffisaient à instiller une atmosphère d’interdit et de danger. Cette gamine mal élevée, comment avait-elle pu devenir une femme si belle et si aimable ?

Enfin, mariés, apprivoisés, Françoise s’était mis en tête de remettre du piment dans leur voyage en secondant son pilote de mari d’une étrange façon. Qu’il tienne les commandes ; elle avait à la main un tout autre levier de vitesse avec lequel jouer !

Va-t-en expliquer maintenant aux dépanneurs, voire à la presse, comment le couple Vaillant a fini dans le fossé sur une petite route tranquille sans aucune surprise…  
\- On va prétendre qu’on a vu débouler un lapin et que j’ai voulu l’éviter, hein ?  
\- Mais puisqu’on se retrouve en panne, autant en profiter pour continuer, n’est-ce pas…


End file.
